


Hero’s dies, his story doesn’t

by Dorthea



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Character Death, Dead Peter, Dead Peter Parker, Death, Fire, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Sweet Miles Morales, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: Peter allowed himself just a moment to caught his breath. Relief that they had both been rescued when the hair on the back of his neck, stood.Warning him. Alerting him, of incoming danger. As the floor above him too gave out, falling towards him, in high flames.Peter turned over, arms ready to support the falling floor. But it was too late.As the top floor fell down and hit the floor Peter was resting on, it broke by the impact. Sending Peter, and most of the floor tumbling towards the ground. “No!” MJ called out, “Peter!”.Whumptober day 14, fire.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hero’s dies, his story doesn’t

The fire at feast came, unexpected, to say the least. The city where in chaos, Peter was aware of that. And that was, partly, the reason he was out in the suit that night, instead of trying to make amends with MJ. Again. If that was even possible.  
  
When Karen had told him about the fire, he’d gone that way as fast as he cold. Feast. Feast was on fire. Feast, where aunt May worked, and fought for those still struggling 6 years after the blip. Because people did still struggle. That wasn’t a secret. Really, Peter wasn’t sure anyone would ever really be the same. Iron man was dead. Pepper was a Stark, with a kid. And Peter, was a hero. An Avenger. His name cleared after the trick Mysterio pulled. After the chaos that had been his life, for way too long. No, no one would ever be the same.  
  
Nothing would.  
  
As he swung around the coroner, he saw the flames lick up against the building. Windows breaking under the high temperature. Lighting up the darkness of the street. Of the city. Lighting up the fear, and the hope in every human’s heart and body.  
  
Peter carefully watched, as the flames ate the building in seconds. As the flames grew higher and higher. And listened, for the screams of the people still in danger. May. Miles. Both caught on one of the top floors, no way down. Their only hope being Peter. No one else could get there in time.  
  
“Michelle Jones is calling. Would you like me to patch her through?” Karen’s voice came, just as Peter landed on the roof top. A picture, the picture Peter still had in his phone, of MJ popping up in the head display.  
  
“Eh” Peter nodded “Why not”. It took a second to Karen to pull MJ in, but soon enough Peter could hear MJ’s frantic breath over the phone. “I’m kinda busy here” Peter said.  
  
“I know I, saw it from blocks away” MJ replies quickly, sounding frantic. Scared. But ready to help in any way she could. “Fire and rescue is on their way, I found a fire escape that will let me-“  
  
Peter cut her off “MJ! Stay back” Peter warned, stressing his voice. He couldn’t, no wouldn’t let MJ risk her own life. Put herself in danger. She wasn’t that kind of hero. She fought with her words, and her mind. Not with her body. That was Peter’s job. Maybe, that was why they’d broken up in the first please. Peter’s protectiveness. “I don’t want to have to rescue you too” he said setting in run towards the edge of the building.  
  
“Peter, don’t be crazy!” MJ screamed, “Wait for backup!”. But Peter couldn’t. There wouldn’t be any backup this time. This was all him. No other hero’s in the city to help. No one else available.  
  
So Peter jumped off the edge of the building, free falling towards the ground for just a few seconds. The adrenaline pumping through his body, heartbeat getting faster and louder for every second as he shot out a web, sticking to the top of the building and swung towards on of the windows. Feet first, smashing through it. The glass breaking into a million pieces, flying all around him. Getting stuck on the thin red and blue spandex of the suit. Cutting through it, leaving Peter with cuts and scraps all over. Landing on the wall on the opposite side of the building to the window. Sticking with all his power. Calling out for May. “May? May!”. Voice frantic and breaking just like the window, as he tried to locate her and Miles.  
  
“Help!” Miles voice came from a few floors above. “We’re over here!”.  
  
Peter jumped from the wall his was sitting on, to a wall high up. The wall unstable, and breaking as he landed. Falling down quickly. Causing Peter to act fast. From there jumping up another layer. The burning heat of the flames, licking against his suit making it unbearable hot. And the smoke, making it hard to breath through the mask. But he did it, with strained breaths.  
  
He then crawled to the edge, looking down, to find May at the edge almost falling down, Miles tightening his grip on her, desperate for her not to fall.  
  
Peter shot down two webs on either side of May and Miles, putting them together in his hold. Stabilizing the burning floor under their feet at least somewhat. Allowing Miles to help May to her feet. Peter muscles hurting and burning from the weight he was holding. The lack of hair didn’t help.  
  
When you where active, and especially active like Peter, you needed extra air to get things done. That’s why people gasp for air when their out of form. More air, more power. Or something along those lines. But in the fire, Peter couldn’t get the air. His lungs burning. Stinging. Making his cough violently, as his body tried to get more air in. “Hang on!” Peter called with his little amount of air. “Get to the window!”.  
  
“It’s too far” Miles called back, holding on to May who looked weak and sick. Miles weren’t much better.  
  
“I’m on my way” MJ voice almost made Peter lose his grip on the web. Slipping between his fingers. “Just give me a little more time!”.  
  
“Just…” Peter called down to Miles and May, “Just hold on”.  
  
And sure enough, just moments later MJ came through the windows, carefully landing on a more stable part of the floor. Acting quickly, she pushed over one of the support pillars, creating a bridge of Miles and May to walk on.  
  
But the floor gave up the new added weight, Peter needing to use even more of his strength to keep it up, and now having to hold himself his too, to not be pulled down with the breaking floor below him, he only had one hand for the task of stabilizing the floor. But May quickly got on top of the wooden pillar, a helping hand from either side, helping her across. And MJ helping her out the window before going back for Miles, as the floor above Peter started cracking dangerously too.  
  
Miles were in halfway jump when the floor finally pulled the webs out of Peter hands. Miles latching on to the floor near the window, MJ helping him up from where he was dangling.  
  
Peter allowed himself just a moment to caught his breath. Relief that they had both been rescued when the hair on the back of his neck, stood. Warning him. Alerting him, of incoming danger. As the floor above him too gave out, falling towards him, in high flames.  
  
Peter turned over, arms ready to support the falling floor. But it was too late.  
  
As the top floor fell down and hit the floor Peter was resting on, it broke by the impact. Sending Peter, and most of the floor tumbling towards the ground. “No!” MJ called out, “Peter!”.  
  
But Peter was free falling, faster and faster. Just like when he swung through the dark city at night. His vigilant self. So with his left hand he shot out a web. The small button on the web shooter reacting right away, with a soft click. The web shot out, high and high. Faster than Peter was falling down. But with no real target in mind. No where to stick. Nothing to latch on too, as Peter fell.  
  
So Miles jumped forward. That much Peter saw. Reaching out of the sticky web. But it was far too late. As the web started falling with Peter. The web shooters that had saved Peter, time and time again, finally failing him.  
  
Leaving him falling towards the flames below. The heat of them, warming his back.  
  
When there was a fire, Peter wanted to be there. Because being so close to death, made him understand what it truly meant to be alive.  
  
This time, it also meant he truly knew, what it was like to die.  
  
He dropped, his back hitting against floor pieces, taking them with him. Until the dropped stopped. The screaking pain filling his body, as the sound of bones snapping was blurred out from the ringing in his ears. His lungs gasping for air, they couldn’t get. His body, his suit being on fire. The flames engulfing him with unborable heat. As dark spots started to dance in his vision.  
  
23 years old, and he was already destined to die.  
  
23 years old, and Peter Parker, took his last breath, alone. Between flames, and pictures, and pieces, of what had once been his life. Burning up in the suit, he hoped would live on in some from or another. ‘Miles’ he though ‘I know your secret. Keep going for me’.  
  
The light above him was blinding, as he let his eyes close.  
  
“It’s okay kiddo” a voice he hadn’t heard in a way long time called out. “I’m right here. Open your eyes for me okay? Please, let me see those brown bambino eyes one more time?”.  
  
And Peter did, carefully pulling his eyes open one last time. Above him, the face of a ghost was watching down on him. The face of a hero. The brown hair, the dark eyes than his that always made people confuse Peter for his kid. “T-Tony?”.  
  
Tony nodded, “It’s okay kiddo. It’s okay. Your home”.  
  
And everything faded to black. One last breath, before death.  
  
And peace filled Peter’s body, and Tony hugged him close. The fire, the heat gone. Replace by light, and by happiness.  
  
By Tony.


End file.
